


He Didn't Know

by remussirius007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Meet-Cute, Memories, Weddings, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remussirius007/pseuds/remussirius007
Summary: Before Louis walks down the aisle at their wedding, Harry drowns himself in memories of how they first met.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	He Didn't Know

If you had asked Harry 5 years ago where he saw himself in the future, the last thing he would have said was getting married. He'd only just finished university for crying out loud!

But the second that Harry graduated, he knew that he wanted nothing else than to get married to his lovely boyfriend of 5 years. He knew that he loved Louis and that Louis loved him so what the hell! Most of his family had doubted him and said that they were too young for it and that he would regret it. But Harry was adamant about it. He knew what he wanted.

And now, waiting for his gorgeous fiance to walk down the aisle, Harry let himself slip into the memories of how they first met. It had always been one of his favorite stories to tell their friends.

Harry had been walking up to Olive Garden to start his shift for the day when he noticed him. A man, leaning against the side of the building with a cigarette in one hand and a dog leash held in the other. The dog attached to the leash was black with white paws. Harry stopped and watched him for a second. Watched the way the smoke blew away from the man's lips.

"That's a disgusting habit to have you know. Might kill ya one day." Harry said, causing the man to look up. He didn't understand why he'd said it. Didn't know what made him speak to the dog owner in the first place.

Maybe it was the way his fingers pressed against his lips when he brought them up to take another drag from his cigarette. Maybe it was the relaxed way he let the smoke fall from his lips, calm. Maybe it was the way his right leg was kicked up on the wall of the building, making him seem like the picture of relaxation. It could have been the jacket he was wearing; a jean jacket with white fuzz visible on the inside. It could have been his shoes, or his fringe, or his jeans. Whatever it was, Harry had been drawn to speak.

"Mm" The man responded, "Maybe it will, maybe it won't. I'll have to wait and see." He then winked at him, stubbed out his cigarette, walked to his car and drove away.

Now, in hindsight, he probably could have been a little smarter about the way the next few days went over. Looking back on it now he probably shouldn't have told this random man the information he had. He could have been a serial killer for all he knew! But alas, Harry had been charmed into responding to the man's questions.

The next day that Harry went into work, the man was back at the side of the building.

This time the man spoke first "Did you know that the first oranges weren't orange?"

And OK.

What a way to start a conversation.

"Um, no? No I didn't" Harry responded, his brow furrowing.

"The original oranges from Southeast Asia were a tangerine-pomelo hybrid, and they were actually green."

"That's an odd thing to know off the top of your head."

The man was smiling slightly at him now. It was a pretty smile, Harry decided. The man's eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. Harry decided that yeah, he quite liked that smile.

"My name's Louis. Louis Tomlinson."

Harry didn't know what enticed him to say the next thing he did. It could have been the way the man- Louis' he corrected, eyes twinkled in the sun. Or the fact that his fingers were nervously playing with the hem of his sweater.

"I'm Harry. Harry Styles"

In the days after that, Louis had weaseled more and more information out of him. By the end of that week Harry had told him what he was majoring in, his birthday, how many siblings he had, his favorite color, and some other random obscure facts Harry had been too careless to remember.

It was the Monday after the first time he'd spoken to Louis. As per usual, he was walking into his shift and Louis was leaning against the side of the building.

"Hey, Harry?" Louis asked, a nervous look on his face. Over the last few days, in return for Harry giving him odd information about himself, Louis had told him about himself. For every piece of information that Harry gave Louis, he would give some right back.

"Yea?"

"A-are you d-doing anything f-friday night?" He asked, stuttering over his words and looking down at the ground.

"Um, no I'm not. Why?" Harry responded, bringing his right hand up to pull at his own bottom lip.

"I was just wondering because I've kind of been trying to work up the courage to ask you out because you're really cute and you've really pretty eyes and I didn't really know how to ask but you probably think i'm really creepy because I just keep showing up at your job and asking you all these really odd questions about yourself and i'm not really sure why you keep answering but i'm glad you are because I really like you and I have for a while now but you've never noticed me before and I-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Louis calm down." Harry interrupted Louis' rambling. "You're freaking me out a little. I'd love to go out with you on friday." He smiled.

"Wait really?"

"Of course Louis. You're quite cute yourself."

Louis blushed like crazy and Harry had never seen anything so attractive.

Harry quickly looked through his backpack until he found a sheet of homework he had brought so he could try and get some done during his break. He ripped off a corner and grabbed a pen, turning so he could prop the paper up on the wall.

"I have to go in before i'm late but here's my number," he said while scribbling just that onto the paper, "call me sometime later today and we can work out a time a place yea?"

He turned to hand the piece of paper to Louis who was standing next to him and still blushing slightly. Slowly taking the paper from the taller boy's hand, Louis spoke in a small voice, "Yea- yeah ok. I can do that."

And then Harry leaned down, kissed Louis on the cheek, and turned to make a dash for the door. But then he remembered something Louis had said in his rambling and turned back around.

"Hey, Louis!"

"Yes?"

"What did you mean when you said I never noticed you? I mean we only just met, have you been coming here a while?" He asked.

Louis looked down at the ground smiling and shaking his head. "No Harry. We go to the same school. We have economics together." And then, before Harry could respond, Louis turned and got into his car and drove away.

Looking back on it now as he watched Louis walk down the aisle, Harry realized that he now knew why he'd never been able to decipher what had drawn him to Louis. And it was because there were far too many interesting things about Louis. You could never pick just one thing that drew you to talk to him. The way his eyes held so much behind them made you want to know every minuscule detail about him and his family and his life. The good, the bad, the tragic. His eyes made you want to know about it all. The cigarette he'd held in his hand the first time they met had made Harry wonder what had made him start smoking in the first place. Was it just something he'd done out of boredom? Or was it deeper than that? Was there a reason his car was decorated with so many random stickers? Was there a reason he wore a triangle necklace? What did all of his tattoos mean? When did he get his first one? All of these things about Louis just jumped out at him when Harry had first laid eyes on him. And he'd wanted to know the answers to them all.

And as Louis walked towards him, his ethereal eyes focused on nothing but Harry and telling a million stories, Harry realized that he knew all of the answers to the questions he'd had. He knew everything there was to know about Louis. And honestly? He wouldn't give it up for the world.

Because he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so please be nice if you happen to stumble across this. I got really bored at night and just wrote this randomly lol. I figured why not just post it. I know it's quite shot but thank you for reading!


End file.
